<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Still Have Time by DearHeartx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980458">We Still Have Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx'>DearHeartx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2018 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fen'Harel watches as the orb changes hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2018 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Still Have Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dragon Age: Inquisition SPOILERS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shakes out his shaggy fur hoping it will rid him of the trapped and frantic feelings that always accompanied his transformation to a wolf, but he still felt the need to run until his canine body screamed and his muscles gave out. Better yet, he would just revert back to Solas, simple and unsuspecting apostate. But that would have to wait. </p><p>A rustle of bushes breaks the worried silence of the encampment he'd been watching. The sound perks his ears and he settles low to the ground, struggling not to grumble as his belly grows damp from the evening dew. The rustle grows louder and surprisingly tall, hooded figure emerges. </p><p>The hooded figure doesn't speak; instead he stands expectantly in front of the two mages. After a brief wait, the shorter mage launches into rapid Tevene. Solas’s Tevene is rusty, but he is still able to understand the majority of the conversation. </p><p>“—relic. We've been studying it for some time. It's obvious it has great power, somehow connected to the Fade.”</p><p>The taller mage broke in, his voice high pitched and nervous, “But it's useless! We don't know how to use it!” </p><p>Both mages back away from the hooded figure, attempting to shrink in size. Solas wishes he could see the man’s face. If even one aspect of his plan has faltered…</p><p>But then the hooded figure speaks, low and rumbling, full of power and pride. “Do not worry. We have time. And I know of these relics.” He extends a hand, sharp talons wrapping around the gently pulsing orb. “I know just what to do.”</p><p>Solas watches from his crouch as the dark figure spins and vanishes in a whirl of black smoke. He can't help but feel both exhilarated that his plan is in motion and horrified that his orb is no longer in his possession. If only Mythal had been there when he called…</p><p>No. </p><p>He growls quietly at the thought, rededicating himself to his plan. This is happening and it will fix what has been done. He takes one last look at the Venatori camp and then lopes away, running south until his body screams and his muscles give out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>